


The King Waits for No Man

by FenrisKin



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenrisKin/pseuds/FenrisKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Swann wanted to wait those ten years, she really did. But she was Pirate King, and the sea called to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King Waits for No Man

**Author's Note:**

> I was offended by the suggestion that Elizabeth waited for ten years just for her husband. Fuck that, she's the Pirate King, and more of a pirate than Will ever was. Like hell she'd wait for him.

One day in every ten years.

She'd wait. Here on this rock in the middle of the ocean, in the middle of all this wildness, she'd wait.

* * *

She waited 3 months before signalling the first ship that came close. The captain took her aboard the _Freedom's Bounty_ willingly, palmed her gold easily and gave up his quarters like a gentleman.

The ship was solid, and she caught the wind easily. Elizabeth caught herself wishing she could be at the helm; her hands twitched every time the Captain corrected their course or barked orders. _Men once jumped when I gave the order._ She sighed. _Better times._

Of course, nothing is as it seems, and the Captain found out the hard way that she was not a woman to trifle with. His head rolled across the deck before his crew, wearing that vague look of surprise he'd had when she'd run him through with his own sword.

“This is your warning,” she'd told the assembled crew. “your Captain tried to take liberties with me, and he failed. As such, I am your Captain now, so heed this warning. None of you have any right to me simply because I'm a woman. You will keep your hands to yourself, you will work hard and you will be paid accordingly.”

The exchange was pleasant, civilised; no-one objected once she divided the Captain's gold between the crew equally. She broke out the grog, and tossed the old Captain's body overboard.

Tortuga welcomed them a few weeks later, and most of her crew came back once their leave was up. She'd sold the cargo, used the profits to find cloth, and sewn her own colours.

Her cry of _Hoist the colours!_ was met with a resounding cheer as a blood-red Kraken above two crossed swords was raised high.

Some of the men raised eyebrows at the sight – everyone knew the Kraken answered to it's own – but they cheered nonetheless.

She turned her face seawards, and her barked orders were followed smartly, immediately. They didn't care she was a woman. A red flag was no quarter; there was gold on that horizon.

Now all she had to do was find her husband.

* * *

“Cap'n, I swear, I didn't mean anything by it!” The man's face was pale, the crew silent and unfriendly. Elizabeth stared down at him impassively. There was no longer any hiding her growing belly, and each day she felt her child kick a little harder.

“The first time I heard you talking about my condition, I gave you a friendly warning.” Even though she spoke quietly, the wind pulled her words towards all her men. “You were a good man; I don't like losing good men. I believe in second chances.” His mouth snapped closed.

“The second time, I had you flogged for attempting to incite mutiny. I had thought to make an example of you to everyone, but it turns out they don't need an example. They trust their captain's judgement, because their captain is the only one who knows whether she is fit for duty or not.” He was staring down at his feet now, face ashen but his mouth set stubbornly.

“And now, it comes back to me that for a third time, you were attempting to incite mutiny. After all we've been through. After everything you've gotten. You're a richer man with me than you were with your last captain, but that wasn't good enough!” Her rage had gotten the better of her, her raised voice like a lash. The man flinched with every word, and with an effort she controlled herself. It wouldn't do to encourage his accusations.

“Do you have anything to say?”

“Aye.” He answered hoarsely, looking up. “Aye, I'd know who it was that betrayed me! Who it was who broke code of honour!” Elizabeth laughed humourlessly.

“Code of honour? You try to overthrow your captain three times and you speak of honour?” She shook her head, disbelieving. “Yes, I will give you that. Those who told me of this man's treachery, join me up here.”

Slowly, men moved from the lower deck to stand with their captain, until everyone stood behind her. The traitor stared up at them, incredulous.

“You _all_ chose a woman over me? A _woman_?” The men behind her began to murmur, a few voices becoming distinct.

“Sure, she's a woman, but none of us have died in a raid.”

“We all get equal share, she doesn't even take captain's portion!”

“Have you _seen_ the way she fights? You were a fool to even try once.”

Elizabeth raised a hand, and the noise hushed immediately. She could feel that fury rising again, and if she couldn't let it loose, she'd find a way to stop idiots like this from feeding the fire.

“Keelhaul him.” and her men rushed forward willingly.

Maybe he'd tell Will.

* * *

They made port just in time; as her feet touched Tortuga's soil, her water's broke. Her crew were panicking and trying not to show, frantically shouting for a midwife while Elizabeth gritted her teeth and tried not to scream.

Finally a woman appeared, urgently hauled along by her First Mate. She eyed Elizabeth appraisingly.

“Name's Fel, Ma'am, and you won't make it to a house for a comfortable birthing.” She nodded at the ship. “Get her back on board, gently now.” Hector nodded and swept Elizabeth up as if she weighed no more than wet cloth. Pain shook her belly and Elizabeth cried out, unable to completely swallow the scream.

Fel was giving orders now, and the crew were jumping to her word as easily as they jumped to Elizabeth's.

The birthing was long, and painful, but a healthy baby boy was delivered, and deposited into Elizabeth's arms.

It took three days for Elizabeth to regain her strength. Fel came with them when they set sail again.

 ***

The babe at her breast was miraculously silent as she pulled her way along the side of the ship. The moon was the barest sliver in the sky, giving her just enough light to see by. The First Mate hauled himself along beside her, breathing heavily but not complaining. Hector never complained.

The Merchant ship had been fleeing for the better part of three days now. Eventually, Elizabeth had ordered her men to slow, to fall back, and the ship had gone until it almost a dot on the horizon. Her and Hector had taken a life raft ahead of her ship; if they reached the merchants in daylight, she was just another victim. With a babe at her breast, who would doubt her?

They had caught up an hour after the sun dipped below the horizon, and began to climb as silently as they could. Reaching the cannon ports, Hector gently slid a hatch open, and guided Elizabeth inside.

Her son stirred slightly as she crawled inside, and she froze, holding her breath. One cry, and they'd both be dead. Thankfully, he settled down again without a murmur, and she slowly let her breath go. Hector climbed in behind her, and gently closed the cannon port, plunging them both into darkness. It took a while for their eyes to adjust to the darkness; when they could see, they were relieved to see a lack of hammocks. The crew must bunk down elsewhere. They padded forward, Hector leading the way.

On the top deck they parted; Hector swung onto the rigging and climbed swiftly towards the crows nest; the watchman there would be able to raise the alarm fastest. Elizabeth counted to ten before moving to eliminate the guards posted at each end of the ship. The first she dispatched quickly and efficiently, driving her dagger up through the base of his neck into his skull.

The second was lucky, and noticed her moments before she could do the same. She barely parried his clumsy blow with her knife, twisting awkwardly to keep her body between her son and the blade trying to kill her. A kick to the knee and the dagger plunged into his armpit, and he was bleeding out shockingly quickly, her hand over his mouth to prevent the cry of alarm.

Hector was already signalling their ship from his position in the crows nest; her men had pursued at a considerable distance the entire day, sails furled. As the sun neared the horizon, they had released the sails and caught the wind, speeding to catch up to their exhausted prey.

The answering signal came from her ship, and she smiled. They were good boys, and they enjoyed the sneaky plans as much as they enjoyed a good fight.

Now all that remained was to raid the armoury. Hector dropped softly to the deck next to her, burlap sack in hand, lantern shuttered. Together they once again went below deck.

Finding the armoury was easy; finding a heavy steel lock on it was a little more disappointing. Hector shrugged and reached for his picks, but Elizabeth put a hand on his arm, stopping him. He looked at her questioningly.

“We've come right the way through the ship to the hold and seen no crew.” She whispered. “Where are they? Why is there such a heavy lock on the armoury? This is a merchant vessel, there should be no need for such a lock.”

The flare of light behind them made her blood run cold. The sound of slow clapping emerged from the shadows, and all around Elizabeth could hear the rustling of clothes.

Fuck. Trap.

“Well, I'm impressed. The lad up top didn't warn us, and neither of the lads on top deck warned us either. We only knew you were here when we saw a light flashing out there. Your back-up, I assume?” Elizabeth didn't turn around, keeping her head down and slowly moving her scarf to cover the bottom of her face; in these situations, Hector wasn't just First Mate, he was assumed to be Captain until she demonstrated otherwise. She buttoned her coat up to hide her son and hoped he slept soundly through what was bound to be an ordeal. Hector was already facing them, hands up. He nodded briefly.

“Who's your friend? Don't be shy, lad, turn around! You two are the first to successfully sneak aboard!” Elizabeth turned slowly, raising her hands as she did so. Straightening up, she scanned the assembled faces quickly. A crew of about 15, maybe 20 that she could see. The Captain wasn't a man she recognised, but if he made his riches from preying on fellow pirates, she was glad she didn't know him.

“So. Two trespassers on my ship.” His face was angular, the patchy stubble on his dark cheeks only serving to make his face look hollow. His eyes were sharp, and the mouth that held the slightest of Irish twangs had a cruel twist to it. “Is one of you the Captain, or has your Captain sent you over?”

“Our Captain sent us over.” Dear Hector, answering calmly. He was really starting to get used to pretending to be in charge; the first few times he'd tried it, he hadn't been able to stop flicking his eyes towards Elizabeth, seeking her approval to his answers. That had given the game away a few times, but he was now truly relaxed in his role. He'd make a good Captain one day.

Elizabeth made a silent promise to him. _If we get out of this alive, you can have this ship_.

Hector was still speaking. “And whose hospitality are we so rudely intruding on? Had we known you were one of us, we'd have sent a gift, not a raiding party.” There was laughter all around from that, and Hector simply responded with one of his easy smiles. Lithe and wiry, the idea that her First Mate could be a threat to these people probably seemed laughable to them.

“A raiding party?” The Captain scoffed. “Your Captain calls two men a raiding party?” More laughter. “You have the honour of addressing Captain Devin Kilduff, scorn of the Irish sea!” A cheer went up from his men. Hector's face remained bland, bordering on offensively polite.

“Never heard of you.” The cheering stopped abruptly and Elizabeth smiled slightly underneath her scarf. Hector always could play a crowd. Under her coat, her son started to shift again and her smile dropped. The noise must have roused him. _Not now,_ she prayed fervently, _not now, please, love, not now._ The Captain's face had turned ugly, anger distorting his features.

“Oh? Never heard of me?” He'd stepped forward so his face was inches from Hector's, who simply stood there calmly, expression mild. “Well, who the fuck is _your_ Captain then, to have never -”

A long, low wail started up under Elizabeth's coat, getting louder and louder as the Captain's shouting pulled young Will violently out of his slumber. The shouting stopped, the crew fell silent and all turned towards her, confused. Sighing, she pulled her scarf down off her face and glared at the Captain as she unbuttoned her coat.

“Do you have _any_ idea how hard it is to get him to sleep?” She asked coldly. He blinked, not sure how to react. Shaking her head, Elizabeth pulled her coat all the way open, loosing the material wound around her breasts and neck that kept her son held tight against her, and shifted him so his mouth was against her breast. He fell silent as he latched on and began to nurse. In the tense silence, Captain Kilduff finally found his voice.

“A woman.” There was no mistaking the disbelief. “A woman on my ship. A woman and her baby, on my ship -” he glanced at Hector. “- supposedly part of a raiding party.” The laughter began again, bubbling up as the sheer absurdity of the situation began to sink in. Will unlatched from her breast and began to wail again, and she rocked him gently while glaring at those around her. Miraculously, the laughter quietened, and now it was Hector's turn to hide his smile. Captain Kilduff stared at her in plain confusion.

“Just who the hell are you?” Elizabeth smiled coldly at him.

“Captain Elizabeth Swann, rightfully appointed Pirate King by the Brethren Court.” She bowed mockingly, clutching her son tightly to her.

A thunderous silence greeted her announcement, then, from the back of the crowd came an audible: “Shit.”

Kilduff's eyebrows went up slightly.

“Never heard of you.” He began, smiling slightly, but his mockery was lost as his crew began speaking up around him.

“Pirate _King_ , Cap.”

“Rallied all the Pirates to stand against East Empire Trading Company.”

“Used the Pearl and the Dutchman to sink Cutler Beckett and the Endeavour.”

“Married to Davy Jones himself.”

“I heard she killed the Kraken.”

“Nah, used the Kraken to kill Jack Sparrow.”

“Yeah, but she went and got him back.”

Captain Kilduff was growing more and more irate as the muttering spread, and eventually he snapped.

“Enough!” His crew stilled. “I don't give a rats ass who she is. We kill the man, drop the babe overboard, sink her ship, and use her however we want.” Elizabeth's grip tightened on her son.

“It's against the code to hunt your fellow pirates.” She pointed out. Kilduff sneered.

“The code! You preach the code? What about the part about where no women or children are permitted aboard? You have both!”

“The Brethren Court waived that part of the code when Sao Feng appointed me Captain and passed his piece of eight to me.” She smiled coldly. “Did the Brethren grant you the right to hunt your own? Strange that, as Pirate King, I haven't heard this.”

The crew were whispering amongst themselves in earnest, and Kilduff's glares couldn't quiet them now.

“That's a lot of talk, but talk won't stop me killing you and taking your ship.” Elizabeth laughed then, the sound harsh.

“You think you can take my ship? You think my men will give up lightly when they learn that you murdered their captain and her son in cold blood?” She leaned in close, noting with satisfaction that he recoiled ever so slightly. “My crew will fight to the last breath, and if they are destined for Davy Jones embrace then you can be damn sure they'll take you with them.” She hissed.

Kilduff's crew were well and truly unsettled now, their restless muttering betraying one fact: they would not help their captain kill her, or her son. Kilduff, however, didn't seem to realise this just yet.

“So, Miss Swann, it seems we are at an impasse. If I kill you, you seem convinced your crew would make me regret it. If I let you go, as Pirate King you will most likely punish me for my acts against our kith and kin.” Kilduff pondered for a moment, before shrugging and smiling apologetically. “I'll take my chances against your crew. We outran your ship once, after all.” He waved a hand dismissively. “A purse of gold for whomever kills them.”

Once, Hector would have leapt in front of her at such a command, ready to die protecting her. Now, he was the very essence of calm, staring blandly at the crew while slouching against the sloping wall. Elizabeth stayed where she was, lifting her chin to stare down as many men as she could. None of them would meet her gaze directly – and not one made a move towards her.

Kilduff was less than pleased.

“Mutiny! On my ship? Cowards! Cowards and whoresons, the lot of you!” He raged, spitting curses and threats at his crew that only served to make them more reluctant to do as he commanded.

“Might I suggest an alternative?” Elizabeth inquired when Kilduff paused to draw breath. “First, we take this thoroughly unpleasant business up top where there's some fresh air.” Kilduff raised an eyebrow.

“And second?”

“Second, Captain Devin Kilduff, Captain Elizabeth Swann, Pirate King of the Brethren Court, challenges you to a duel to death.” She smiled sweetly. “To the victor go the spoils.”

Kilduff considered for an agonisingly long time before nodded sharply. “Men! Up top. Tis fresher up there.”

The crew relaxed slightly, forming up around Elizabeth and Hector. As they made their way upwards, she glanced at her First Mate.

“If I lose, you have to turn yourself over.” She muttered. “He might not kill you, as he'll come away with another ship and crew, but if he does... well, we've prepared for this. You know the King's code.” Hector nodded slightly, looking determined.

They emerged onto the deck to be greeted by the sight of _Freedom's Bounty,_ her men lining the rails, grappling hooks at the ready. She smiled; her ship was fast, and her boys were good; they hadn't latched onto the ship so as not to give away their presence when they realised something was wrong. Had all gone to plan, Elizabeth would have been in control of the ship.

Kilduff hesitated a moment, then motioned her forward. “Tell them what's going to happen. Tell them when I kill you, if they surrender they can be part of my crew. Make it convincing.” Elizabeth stepped forwards, Hector at her side.

“I've challenged Captain Devin Kilduff here to a duel to the death. Usually he hunts our kind, but he's sworn that, should he win, you will be welcomed as part of his crew. So I remind you of King's code: this is what you must do if he wins.” Her men nodded, and she turned back to Kilduff, who had already removed his coat. Lanterns were being lit along the rails, and someone was holding a sword out to her. She ignored it for the moment, hands going to the knot at her neck that kept her son secured.

“No.” Kilduff was smiling cruelly. “You made the challenge, so you fight as you are, with all the risk that entails.”

Elizabeth stared incredulously, feeling her own shock mirrored in the men around them. But she could see this wasn't something she'd win, so she gritted her teeth, and tightened the swaddling holding young Will to her.

“I'm flattered, Captain.” She said, finally taking the sword offered to her, her voice offering a lightness she didn't feel. “So threatened by my challenge you need the added advantage of my own infant.” Kilduff's mouth contorted into a snarl, and he flew at her, sword at the ready.

Her own sword came up to meet his attack and from there she was on the defensive, his rage lending him speed. She barely parried his blows, the added risk of Will making her clumsy and unwilling to move through her usual stances.

He left enough of a gap for her sword to flick across his cheek, and the sting made him drop his guard long enough for her to kick him squarely in the stomach. He doubled over as she levelled her sword at him.

“It doesn't have to be to the death.” She panted. “Yield, and I spare your crew.” That statement enraged him and he attacked again.

“I will never yield to a woman!” He grated, twisting her blade out of the way and thrusting straight for the lump where he knew her son was. She writhed out of the way but not far enough, and his sword pierced her arm instead. She couldn't stop the scream that ripped its way out of her throat, even when Will started wailing under coat again. With an awful wrench, she felt him tug the blade free. Her sword fell from her now-limp fingertips, and she dropped to her knees, the pain suffocating everything else. She felt a hand grip her chin, and her face was roughly pulled around. Kilduff was inches from her, eyes wild.

“I will never yield to a woman.” He spat. “And once you're dead, I'll sink your ship and slit the throat of your First over there.” He raised his sword, ready for it to come down on her neck. “Last words, Pirate Bitch?”

Elizabeth fought her way past the pain, past the warmth that trickled down her arms, past the shrieking of her child that set every motherly instinct she had into panic, and snarled her defiance.

“Remember the code!” She screamed, and heard Hector bellow it himself. The sword came down and she closed her eyes, bracing herself for what was to come.

King's code. Elizabeth's code. She had come up with it, she had put it before the Brethren Court, and they had agreed: if the King demands, send the ship down.

The cannonball crashed into the ship, flinging Kilduff away from her in a flurry of splinters. She opened her eyes to the sight of chaos. Hauling herself to her feet, she didn't spot the rest of the volley incoming from _Freedom's Bounty_ in time _._ The impact flung her back against the rail, and she felt the breath driven out of her. This time, she couldn't get back up. Not even Will's panicked shrieking was enough to stir her.

Then Hector was there, dragging her up, up to her feet, they needed to go _now_. She leaned into him as he pulled her along, barely noticing when Hector swung them across the widening gap towards reaching hands while the deck disintegrated, screaming once as someone mistakenly grabbed her injured arm. A hip flask was thrust into her working hand and she took a gulp, the fiery liquid rousing her enough to stare over her shoulder at the ship.

“Orders, Captain?” Hector asked quietly. Elizabeth's mouth set and she turned her back to the frantic crew on the other ship.

“They hunt Pirates. They do the East India Trading Company's work for them.” Now she turned back around, searching for a sight of Kilduff. He was halfway up the rigging, clearly intending to jump before her ship moved too far away. “Sink them.”

Kilduff saw her words, and jumped, only to buckle in mid-air. Fel, accurate as ever, had shot him, and she watched dispassionately as he dropped like a stone towards the water. Her cannons fired another volley, and that was all she heard before the rum had its effect and she passed out.

* * *

Will was climbing the rigging before he could walk, and the crew all cheered with delight when he finally made it to the crows nest. He had his first sip of rum as a celebration, pulling a disgusted face that made Hector laugh uproariously.

At 3 Will was swimming and diving alongside the ship as if he'd been born in the waters. Elizabeth had had one heart-stopping moment when he had fallen overboard the first time, rushing to the side with her heart in her mouth, already shedding clothes to jump in – to see a mermaid gently holding her son up, and showing him how to kick to stay afloat. The creature had winked and smiled at Elizabeth's perplexed expression, and dived the minute Hector had appeared at her side. Giggling, Will had climbed the side of the ship as easily as he climbed the rigging, swinging up into his relieved mother's arms.

By 5 he knew the coordinates to her island off by heart, and had a short list of names to make use of should he need to. “And don't forget, love,” she said as she tucked him into bed one night. “Calypso holds the love of everyone who loves the sea.”

“Who's Calypso?” He asked her sleepily.

“When she's pleased, the seas are calm and the winds strong. When she's angry, the seas turn ships upside down and the winds shatter their masts.”

“Oh. Like you, mama.” Elizabeth had laughed in surprise.

“Who told you I could do such things?” But her son was already snoring softly.

She sang the song now that he could know its meaning. Every night he fell asleep knowing that the King should never bind the Queen.

At 7 the crew had been training him to fight for a year. Hector taught him swords, Fel showed him to shoot straight, and One-Armed Nick taught him the cannons. In battles he ran for Nick and Fel both, fetching gunpowder and cannonballs and shot, and then bringing bandages and healing to those who needed it. He had a knack for avoiding the splinters that flew, spears of wood nearly as big as him.

He was 8 when everything came together.

* * *

One mistake. That's all it had taken to cut this short, just one mistake.

Kilduff was standing before her again, sword raised. Somehow he'd survived, horrific scars marking his face where something had feasted on him as he'd lain in the water.

She'd been too weak to make sure he was dead. It was her fault, and now her crew was dying. One-Armed Nick was calling for more gunpowder and she saw Will dart away seconds before the cannon port exploded. Her son was flung forwards, splinters flying around him and she shrieked. Hector glanced her way, face sliced open, and nodded. They'd planned for this. He turned back to his opponent, swinging with renewed vigour, drawing Kilduff's attention, and Elizabeth scrambled to her feet and sprinted to where her son was struggling to get to his.

Grabbing his arm, she hauled him up.

“Get to the lifeboats!” His eyes were wide and frightened, but he swallowed resolutely and nodded. Together they ran, ducking cannonballs, dodging the mast when it came down with a thunderous crack. The railing splintered close, too close, and she heard Will cry out in pain, mirroring the violent stabbing she felt, but she gritted her teeth and shoved him forward.

Fel was there at the railing, calmly reloading her rifle as everything came apart around her. She swung the barrel of the gun up as they approached, sighting straight at them. Elizabeth felt her legs falter underneath her at this treachery and she opened her mouth to scream curses, but Will was quicker. He pulled on her arm harder than she thought possible and they both hit the deck as the end of Fel's gun flared.

The gurgling behind them told them that Fel's bullet had found it's mark. Will grinned at her.

“One man, one shot!” He shouted, and for a moment she forgot the danger at the sight of her son's wild joy. Then once again they were up and running the last couple of feet to the rail where the lifeboat already waited, heaving on the sea below.

Will didn't even wait, arching gracefully off the side and sliding between the waves. He heaved himself up and in, and stared upwards, motioning for her to follow. Fel nodded at her as she reloaded.

“Go, cap'n. It was a good run we had with you. Everyone here was ready to die for you. I would never have seen the sea if it weren't for you.” Rifle reloaded, Fel once again swung up calmly -

\- and her throat exploded, blood spattering Elizabeth as someone's bullet found Fel first. The woman's body slumped over limply, and Elizabeth choked back a cry. Fel had been a good woman, helped her with Will at the worst times of his growing, and now she was gone, just like that. Tenderly, she reached out, and closed her friend's eyes, before bracing herself to jump.

She didn't know where the shard of wood came from – there was so much noise around her that pinpointing the source was nigh impossible – but one moment there was nothing there, the next, pain had driven her to her knees and warmth was soaking the front of her shirt. Her eyes started to cloud and she nearly stopped then and there, but Will's voice cut through the mist. Gritting her teeth, she dragged herself over to the edge of the ship, the rail now obliterated, and peered over.

Will was still staring up at her, and the fierce joy was gone. He was eight years old, alone and frightened.

“It's ok, love.” She called down. “But you'll have to go on without me for now.” She could see him start to panic.

“No, Mama, no, please come with me!” His voice was shrill, and he made as if to climb back up to her. Breathing was getting harder for her, but she forced herself to shout.

“No!” It worked, he sat back down, shivering miserably. “No, love. You can do this. Remember the names, remember the place, remember the day. You can remember, can't you?” Tearfully, he nodded, and picked up the oars.

A splash at the prow of the lifeboat startled him, and the mermaid stared up at her. Panic caught her then, and she opened her mouth to scream.

“Peace, sister.” The creature's voice was silvery and harsh at the same time, and Elizabeth saw the predator under the pretty face. “Calypso honours the Pirate King.” More faces appeared in the water around him. “The prince will live.” A vicious smile spread across the merfolk's face. “The traitor won't.”

Elizabeth smiled, and with the last of her strength, blew her son a kiss.

She slumped back next to Fel's body, the pain leeching out of her as the darkness crept in.

Kilduff was there, mangled face contorted into a sneer, mouth moving, but she couldn't make out the words. Couldn't hear anything, she realised with vague surprise.

He raised his sword.

Kilduff was gone, a flash of silver and smear of red the only sign of the mermaid's leap to snatch him down.

Everything was peaceful now. She couldn't breathe, but somehow, that was ok.

* * *

The star were brighter, somehow, on her tiny little boat. The lantern at the prow lit the way, but it didn't flicker as a flame should. The sea was still, and smooth as glass, reflecting the stars so that no matter where she looked there were pinpoints of fire.

She looked around dispassionately at the boats around her, all lit with a single lantern, all carrying single passengers.

“Well. Nine years as years as Pirate King, eight of those as a mother.” The voice didn't surprise her, and she looked back around slowly. The woman that now shared her boat was wilder than she remembered, but unmistakeable nonetheless.

“Calypso.”

“You taught your son to respect me. For that I gave him safety, and I now give you a choice.” Leaning forward, the woman gently touched Elizabeth's forehead.

Everything crashed back into her and she gasped with the force of it. She was dead, then. But her son was alive. She met Tia Dalma's eyes evenly now.

“A choice?” The woman nodded, her smile more friendly than feral.

“You're simply dead. I can take you back to your son, like I gave Barbosa back his life, like I helped you give Jack his.”

“Or?”

“Or there's a bigger ship than this one, ready for you to take it.” Elizabeth turned, following Calypso's gaze.

The Dutchman ghosted along amongst the boats, keeping pace with them. Elizabeth was reminded of a hound, gently herding sheep. She looked back at Calypso, smiling.

“You already know my choice.” The Goddess grinned back at her, tears in her eyes.

“Aye. A woman after my own heart.”

And she was gone. Her absence didn't disturb the balance of the boat any more than her sudden appearance had. Elizabeth smiled to herself and stood up. She'd always known it would end like this; it had only ever been a matter of _when._

She arced smoothly off the side of the boat. Her husband was waiting.

* * *

Green light flicked on the horizon; if he hadn't been watching for it, he would have missed it.

“Seeing that thing always gives me the shivers.” His friend complained. “Green flash means nothing, lad, just a trick of the eye.”

“Shush, she'll be here.” Will's eyes were fixed on the horizon. It was the first time he'd seen the flash of green and he knew, she _had_ to be here.

The last of the Sun's light began to fade, and his heart sank. He turned away, kicking at a clump of grass.

“Let's go. You were right.”

“Not yet. Have another look.”

Will turned, and his mouth fell open.

The ship was surging up from below the waves, breaching the surface like the great whales he'd seen while sailing with his mother. He laughed delightedly, throwing his arms around his friends for a hug, before sprinting down towards the shore to meet the lifeboat that was fast approaching.

One figure couldn't wait until the boat reached land; they threw themselves off the boat and swam the rest of the way.

His mother staggered out of the surf and he rushed into her arms, laughing so hard tears streamed down his face.

“I knew you'd come, I knew you'd come.” He sobbed into her coat.

“Look at how much you've grown!” Elizabeth exclaimed, brushing his hair back from his eyes. “I knew you'd make it, my brave, clever boy.”

The boat was being pulled up the beach behind her. Suddenly, Will couldn't look. He'd waited ten years to meet a man he'd only heard about, and suddenly he was there and it was _terrifying_. What if his father didn't like him? His mother seemed to feel his fear, and she hugged him hard, lending him her strength.

“William, it's time to meet your namesake.” And she moved to the side, her hand holding his tightly.

The man in front of him looked too young to be his father. Maybe too young to marry his mother, covered in battle scars and tanned deeply by years under the sun. This man was pale, with only one scar; a jagged line that dipped past his shirt's collar.

“You must be Will.” Even his voice was soft, softer than the iron in his mother's. He nodded shyly and the man – _his father_ – smiled.

“Turner or Swann?”

“Swann.” His father laughed.

“That's right. She was always the pirate; I'm just a blacksmith.” And that admission, coming so easily from a man her mother had given her heart to, made everything alright. He threw himself forward into his father's arms, and they fell over backwards onto the sand.

He didn't know how long they lay there before his mother hauled them both up, laughing.

“So, you remembered the place, and you remembered the date. Who's name did you use?”

Will grinned, eyes focusing past her. His father had also fallen silent, staring at the person who had finally reached their family reunion. Slowly, his mother turned.

Captain Jack sparrow smiled, and for the first time in his life, had nothing to say.


End file.
